


Christmas Bundles

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [46]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Steve, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Avengers, Happy New Year!!, Humor, M/M, Original Player Characters, adorable cat, adorable dog - Freeform, embarrassed tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Joy's favorite holiday is Christmas, the lights, snow on the trees, hot drinks, time spent with her friends and family.





	Christmas Bundles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a late fluffy Christmas one for you lovelies! Happy New Years everyone! Hope you all have a fantastic 2018!

                                             

JARVIS played Joy’s playlist as she started decorating the common room of the new compound away from the city. Tony thought it would be best to have one away from the hustle and bustle of city life, a place for them to hide away if they ever needed a break. Which is where Joy came in. Joy was just a normal human being, no super strength, powers of any kind, or an assassin backstory. Just a very close friend of Tony, Rhodes, Pepper, and Happy.

In fact, she was Tony’s secretary of sorts when it came down to help him with paperwork, picking out his suits, but always bringing him coffee and his favorite sandwiches or pastries. She still helps Tony, but now she also helps lessen the load of work for Pepper as well. So she’s been with them since the beginning of everything. And now she was part of the Avenger family as well, living and staying in the compound with her dog Roufus and her cat Whiskers. Who loved the place, for they were mainly found running around every floor Joy was on or often basking in the sun during the day. They never did stray too far from her side, but definitely knew how to have fun. Like today.

Since it was December, it meant snow and bright things to tangle up in and play with, Roufus and Whiskers were extra hyped up. Resulting in them trying to find out what sorts of mischief they could get into. To others, they’d say they were just a huge annoyance, but to Roufus and Whiskers, they were simply helping Joy out. Even if it meant Roufus got tangled up in the tree lights and Whiskers would watch at a safe distance from within the tree. For it was her most favorite place to be, hidden from sight but a wonderful view of the whole room. But Joy didn’t mind, dor it meant that they were busy entertaining themselves as she continued to work.

Humming along with the cheerful tune, Joy missed when Nat, Bruce, and Bucky walk into the room. Or the fact that the lights were wrapped around a leg of the ladder, which she was currently standing on. Rufous barked happily when he saw Nat that he bolted towards her, causing the ladder to tip and fall. “Woah!” One minute Joy was decorating the top of the tree, the next she was falling towards the ground. But a pair of strong arms caught her before she could reach the floor. Peeking through her clenched eyes, she looked straight into the eyes of Bucky Barnes.

“Hey there dollface, if you wanted to fall for me you didn’t need to use a ladder.” He quirky her favorite grin.

“Ha, ha, very funny. You better come up with some better catch lines than that, Barnes.” She bopped his nose with her finger as he righted her up.  

He shrugged, “Hey a guy can try right?”

“You’re lucky that I love you.” He smiled brightly at her, kissing her forehead in response.

“Well now that you’re here, want to help me finish the tree?” Bucky’s eyes lite up like lights of their own.

“Yeah!”

“Bruce, you want to join too?” Bruce looked up from where he was crouched beside Nat rubbing Roufus ears. Who was loving all the attention he was getting.

“Sure, I’d love to.” He walked up to the tree and began handing Bucky ornaments when he was ready.

“Oh, Whiskers is in the tree somewhere. So don’t be surprised if the tree starts attacking you.” After warning them, Joy made her way back to the kitchen to check on Steve and Tony who were in a sprinkle frenzy with the cookies when she last saw them.

However, that wasn’t the case when she walked in. For Tony was sitting on the counter with Steve standing between his legs as they shared frosting covered kisses. Tony’s hands curled behind Steve’s neck. They did make quite a pair and were definitely not subtle in the glances they threw at each other. But Joy was happy to see someone love and treat Tony like a person, rather than just a money bank. Pepper was more than ecstatic when he told them that Steve took him out on a date and that it was the best time he’s ever had besides Pepper. Now that Pepper was engaged to Happy, she was glad that her best friend found someone to make him happy. They were so into themselves that they never even registered Joy leaning in the doorway smiling at them with her phone out ready to take a picture of their red faces when they finally came to their senses.

“When I meant frost the cookies, I didn’t mean your faces.” The couple jumped apart, startled by their unexpected guest.

“Um, we were just...we were, uh…” Tony stumbled to explain as Steve was quiet as a mouse, too busy to get his blush under control. She just giggled behind her hand, pleased that she got that all on camera.

“It’s fine, it’ll make great blackmail material. But finish the cookies before you decorate the kitchen with something else, yeah?” Now it was Tony’s turn to blush profusely. Joy gleamed in victory, it wasn’t every day you got to make your boss blush. So she let them be and made her way back to the common room where the tree was halfway done, Clint could be seen outside playing catch with Roufus in the snow. While Natasha was lounging on the couch with Whiskers. The tree looked amazing, she was honestly surprised by the super soldier and science geniuses skills with decorating the tree.

When Whiskers noticed Joy, she meowed cheerfully, jumping out of Nat's lap and bolted towards her owner. Pawing at her leg with big round eyes, Joy, of course, picked her up and cuddled her close. “Hey there Whiskers, you have fun helping Bucky and Bruce with the tree? I hope she wasn’t too much trouble.”

Bucky shook his head, “Na, she was an absolute angel.” Nat snorted from the couch, resting her head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Even when she popped out of the tree causing you to almost fall off the ladder yourself?” Bucky glared at the redhead, arms crossed, clearly pouting that it did indeed happen.

“Did not.”

“JARVIS made sure to save the footage for you Joy with the rest of them.”

“Thanks, Nat, I’ll watch it later.”

“Wait, what footage? Wait-what?! What other footage Joy?” Joy just cuddled Whiskers in her arms and whistled to Roufus as soon as he and Clint walked back in before heading down towards her room, purposefully ignoring Bucky’s questions.

“Joy, where are you going? What did Nat mean by other footage? Doll?” She just continued on with a huge smile on her face.

“Don’t worry Bucky, it’s nothing embarrassing….at least not all of them.” She could hear him squawking, curing Nat in every language he knew trying to drag information out of her, but it was pointless. For now, he was left in the dark, she still needed to put together their Christmas gifts. Their own little Christmas bundles.

\------

Joy was busy making pancakes and a few waffles for everyone for breakfast, glad that the two lovebirds cleaned up the kitchen before they left. The cookies turned out great and no more frosting or sprinkle casualties. The rest of the common room was decorated, the tree eventually got finished after a quiet threat from Natasha. She knew Joy was busy and didn’t want to spend another day finishing that. Not that Joy minded, but she was glad she didn’t have to.

Roufus was laying on the floor by the heater, sleepy haze still lingering since he spent a majority of his energy running outside with Clint. Whiskers was curled up in a tight ball on top of him, soaking in the warmth of her furry friend. She thought back to all the times when the team hung out at this compound away from the city, mainly for the holidays. Since Tony insisted that they do NOT spend their holidays in the tower. Saying that it was a special time for family and family only, not for prying eyes. It was nice when they visited, it made the place sound less quiet. Not that she didn’t mind living here, she loved it, she had plenty of paperwork and jobs to do to keep her busy.

Like now, making the guys food so they could have a chance to sleep in before the day got hectic for their family dinner, gift and movie time. And of course the first Christmas she spent with Bucky, their first one as an official couple. He was pretty shy at first, not quite sure how to approach her. However, when Tony mentioned that she had a love for some particular animals, he knew exactly what to do. And that’s when Joy received her favorite Christmas Bundle. When he slid over a box with holes on the sides he was clearly nervous, but when she heard quiet whimpers and something scratching on the inside, she couldn’t help but open the box with excitement. And that’s how she ended up with Roufus and Whiskers, her two favorite furry goofballs.

The sound of shuffling feet told her that they were slowly making their way over to the table, each taking their own place. Tony’s hair was all over the place, eyes closed as he fought over the last legs of sleep. Steve, of course, was wide awake, having from doing his early morning run with Bucky. Nat was already dressed, but looked well rested, along with Bruce which was always a good sign. Clint, of course, looked like he went through a war zone, hair just as crazy as Tony’s, crease lines all over his face and clothes still rumpled. Shaking her head fondly, she placed the food on the table and took her seat next to Bucky and tucked into her own breakfast. It didn’t take long for the food to fill them with enough energy to start striking up conversations as to what everyone was going to be doing today.

Yeah, it was going to be a good day.

\------

Everyone was busy getting things set up for tonight, for opening gifts, their favorite stack of movies they would always watch during this time. Nat set the table perfectly like she did every year, Bruce’s cheeks turning a faint shade of pink when Nat would praise him silently as he helped. Steve and Tony were usually charged with setting up the multiple couches around the TV with all the pillows and blankets they could find, all ready for when they watched movies. Clint, of course, stuck to the common room to keep Roufus and Whiskers occupied, considering how he always tried to eat the food before it was ready to go out. Bucky stuck to helping her in the kitchen, doing whatever task that was assigned to him, murmuring the lyrics to the music she had playing.

Joy checked the turkey one last time before pulling it out so it could rest until they were ready. It was quite a lot of food for them to eat, but knowing the guys the food wouldn’t be put to waste. It wasn’t every day she got to cook such an amazing meal for her family. She watched as Bucky cut the vegetables for the salad with rhythmic movements, Joy wrapped her arms around him from behind resting her head on his back and sighed. A cold hand joined hers, followed by a contented sigh as the pair of them continued to stand there listening to the fun banter out in the common room.

“Merry Christmas doll, hope we’re not too much to handle.” Smiling to herself, she hugged him tighter, gazing upon the people she considered as her family.

“No trouble at all, just my favorite Christmas bundles. Merry Christmas Bucky.” He turned around and shared a kiss with her, lingering there for a few seconds before they went back to finishing dinner. Yeah, Joy always enjoyed this particular holiday, her family all here each with their own personality and story to tell. Her very own Christmas bundles.

* * *

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this one sooner, but life got busy. I hope you all have a wonderful 2018 full of new memories and fun adventures!!


End file.
